rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Queens of the Stone Age
Queens of the Stone Age (ás veces escrito como QotSA) é unha banda de stoner rock estadounidense formada despois da disolución de Kyuss en Palm Desert, California no ano 1997 baixo o nome "Gamma Ray". Historia Separación de Kyuss e Desert Sessions Queens of the Stone Age formouse a partir das cinzas da banda californiana Kyuss, un nome moi influínte da escena heavy metal que axudou a constituir unha especie de subxénero, que foi chamado stoner rock. Kyuss disolveuse en 1995 e o seu líder e guitarrista Josh Homme mudouse para Seattle. En Seattle, Josh ingresou en Screaming Trees como segundo guitarrista durante a xira do álbum Dust de 1996, tendo inclusive participado no festival Lollapalooza na sua última edición, tocando ao lado de bandas como Soundgarden e Metallica. A partir de 1997, Josh atopou tempo suficiente para traballar nun proxecto propio. Foi o inicio da serie Desert Sessions, sesións experimentais de estudio, onde Josh traballou con músicos como Mike Johnson (Dinosaur Jr.), Mark Lanegan (Screaming Trees), Peter Buck (R.E.M.) ou Ben Shepherd (Soundgarden). As gravacións foron feitas nun estudo caseiro localizado nun deserto no interior do estado de California (terra natal de Josh Homme). En total foron seis os álbumes extraídos das Desert Sessions, sen ningún obxectivo comercial, pero que acabarían sendo lanzados pola discográfica independente Man's Ruin Records. Formación de QotSA Pouco despois, Josh reencontrouse con Nick Oliveri, tamén ex-integrante de Kyuss, e xuntos decidiron montar outra banda, á que bautizarían co nome Queens of the Stone Age. Coa axuda do baterista Alfredo Hernandez retornaton á rexión do deserto para traballar no son da nova banda. A pesares de que o son de Queens of the Stone Age lembra ao de Kyuss, quedaría ben claro dende o principio que Queens of the Stone Age buscaba unha proposta diferente, cunha sonoridade máis variada. O primeiro disco foi financiado pola propia banda e acabou sendo lanzado en setembro de 1998 através da discográfica Loosegroove, propriedade de Stone Gossard, guitarrista de Pearl Jam. O álbum tivo unha repercusión impresionante e axudou a fixar o nome de Queens of the Stone Age como unha das grandes promesas do rock actual. A banda estivo de xira durante case dous anos, tocando xunto con grandes nomes como Bad Religion, Rage Against the Machine, The Smashing Pumpkins, Hole e Ween. Rated R En xuño de 2000, Screaming Trees anunciaría a súa fin, deixando a Josh exclusivamente dedicado a Queens of the Stone Age, que, de volta ao deserto de California, traballaría no seu segundo álbum, que contaria con varias participacións especiais. No mesmo mes é lanzado Rated R, desta vez pola Interscope, unha grande discográfica. O disco, que ten participacións de Mark Lanegan e Barrett Martin (Screaming Trees), Rob Ralford (ex-Judas Priest) e Pete Stahl entre outros, foi recibido con entusiasmo pola crítica, pero non conseguiu grandes cifras nas súas vendas. Para este segundo disco, a banda contou con dous bateristas, Gene Troutman e Nicky Lucero. No ano 2002 a banda xa estaba no estudo preparando o seu terceiro disco. Mark Lanegan xa é un integrante definitivo do grupo, o segundo vocalista, mentres que na batería, a banda conta coa participación do ilustre Dave Grohl. Co disco listo, Queens of the Stone Age comeza unha nova xira, con Lanegan e Grohl. Songs for the Deaf é lanzado en agosto e o éxito entre público e crítica é case unánime. En 2004, a banda pasa por complicacións. Despois de que Dave Ghrol retornase a Foo Fighters (e lanzar un disco que posúe latentes influencias de seu período en Queens), Joey Castillo asume as baquetas do grupo. Pero Josh decidiu expulsar a Nick Oliveri, alegando estar canso do comportamento irresponsable do seu compañeiro. Mark Lanegan decide aproveitar e deixar a banda tamén. É lanzado o EP "Stone Age Complication" nunha tentativa de calmar as cousa, mentres Josh Homme tenta reorganizar a banda para gravar o cuarto disco. A actual formación da banda é Josh Homme, Alain Johannes (multi-instrumentista que xa colaborou nas Desert Sessions e con Chris Cornell), Troy Van Leeuwen (guitarrista, ex-A Perfect Circle) e Joey Castillo. Ese é o equipo que grava o cuarto disco de Queens, Lullabies to Paralyze. Sen Nick Oliveri, moitos fans acaban achando que a banda perdeu boa parte da súa forza, e o disco acaba recibindo unha crítica menos entusiasmada que o seu antecesor. En 2005, en medio de noticias dunha posible volta de Oliveri, Queens lanza o seu primeiro rexistro en directo, Over the Year and Through the Woods, álbum cun concerto gravado en Londres acompañado dun DVD con máis de tres horas de material tirado do arquivo da banda. Membros Membros actuais *Josh Homme *Troy Van Leeuwen *Joey Castillo *Dean Fertita *Michael Shuman Antigos membros *Mark Lanegan *Brendon McNichol *Dave Catching *John McBain *Dan Druff *Nick Oliveri *Van "The Kid" Conner *Mike Johnson *Dave Grohl *Gene Trautmann *Nick Lucero *Alfredo Hernandez *Matt Cameron *Natasha Shneider *Alain Johannes Discografía Álbumes de estudio * Queens of the Stone Age - 1998 (Loosegroove/Roadrunner) * Rated R - 2000 (Interscope) * Songs for the Deaf - 2002 (Interscope) * Lullabies to Paralyze - 2005 (Interscope) * Era Vulgaris - 2007 (Interscope) Álbumes en directo * Over the Years and Through the Woods - 2005 (Interscope) EPs *''Kyuss/Queens of the Stone Age'' - 1997 *''The Split CD'' - 1998 *''Stone Age Complications'' - 2004 Ligazóns externas * Páxina oficial Category:Bandas de California